


February 10, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled the minute Supergirl's kitten carried a stuffed cat.





	February 10, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled the minute Supergirl's kitten carried a stuffed cat in its mouth and meowed at the same time.

THE END


End file.
